


He Hoped He was Dreaming of Him

by MetaVirus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gift, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaVirus/pseuds/MetaVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Third place prize of my 300 follower giveaway on tumblr. This goes out to meruems-thighs! I hope you enjoy. It went over 500 but w.e</p>
    </blockquote>





	He Hoped He was Dreaming of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Third place prize of my 300 follower giveaway on tumblr. This goes out to meruems-thighs! I hope you enjoy. It went over 500 but w.e

                The way Gon’s arms wrapped around Killua’s waist made the white-haired boy’s face burn. Killua felt like it was a trust exercise, allowing Gon to be so close, to feel his heat along his back and his breath on his neck. Gon had fallen asleep so easily but Killua was too lost in thought to do so. Killua repositioned his hips accidentally rubbing himself onto Gon, and was rewarded with a low groan in his ear.

                Killua felt Gon’s grip tighten on his hip as Gon started to grind on Killua’s ass. It was light and Gon’s breath was still slow and deep. Rather than feeling embarrassed, Killua was curious. He began to grind back in slow circles, feeling Gon’s cock growing with each passing second. Gon’s breath was becoming shorter and his heart was beating louder against Killua’s back. Each small moan Gon made in response had Killua feeling his own erection beginning to form. With Gon’s encouraging sounds Killua found himself pushing Gon onto his back and kissing the tan skin of his lower abdomen.

                 Killua’s lips found the soft material of Gon’s boxers. He pulled down the restricting fabric and began to work. Everything was slow, soft, and deliberate; even the way Killua brought his tongue straight to the head of Gon’s cock was so. He slid the wet muscle along the side and sucked the expanse of skin by the base. The deliberate feather-like touch of his fingers was trying to get Gon off without waking him. Killua wondered what Gon was dreaming about right now? (He hopes that it’s him).

                Soon Killua found himself lost in fantasy. Working his mouth up and down Gon’s length made him think of the day before, how Gon had pinned him against a wall thrusting into Killua’s welcoming mouth. Just those thoughts and the feel of Gon’s cock in his mouth kept Killua’s dick hard even though he hadn’t touched it once. Killua made sure to keep himself in check (gentle) but he found himself arching his back and swaying his backend as he kept sucking Gon’s dick. He didn’t even notice when Gon had awoken and told Killua to turn around.

                In the time it took Killua to shake his boxers off Gon had already coated himself in lube. He wasn’t the least bit patient when he gripped Killua’s hips like they were a lifeline. Gon positioned himself right behind Killua and rubbed the head of his cock onto the tight entrance of Killua’s ass.

                “Killua” only a grunt answered the name. “Killua I’m gonna go in” Gon’s voice was strained. Killua answered by pushing backwards forcing the tip into himself. Gon grunted and drove forward feeling Killua’s growls rumble underneath him as he sheathed his cock in the hot flesh.

                Unlike how Killua woke Gon gently with his sensual technique, Gon roused Killua with animal-like ferocity and thrusts that kept pushing him off balance. Soon Gon had him flipped over and was holding Killua’s body so hard against his own as if he believed that they would melt together. It was a moment without any words since all each could think of was how they were connected, and the noises that escaped their lips with no meaning. Gon’s grip only seemed to tighten, while Killua held on for dear life as Gon forced his dick in deeper than he thought was possible. Gon didn’t warn Killua when he came since it was so sudden but Killua felt the semen fill what little space there was and drip out as Gon held his position.

                After a moment Gon grabbed Killua’s cock and whispered in his ear.

 

                “Your turn”


End file.
